herofandomcom-20200223-history
Heroic Hamsters
The Heroic Hamsters were the main protagonists in Total Drama All Stars. Show host Chris Mclean took members from the three original casts (Courtney, Lindsay and Sierra) and the Revenge of the Island cast (Mike, Zoey, Sam and Cameron) up to become heroes against the villains team, the Villainous Vultures, including Courtney's ex, Duncan and Gwen (who was wrongly placed with the Vultures by Chris to stir up controversy, despite Gwen not being a villain). On Episode 8, they are disbanded and the teams been merged. Past Actions This list shows why the members of the Heroic Hamsters are on this team due to their past actions: Cameron: Helped his friend Mike conquer his multiple personalities and taking down his enemies. Courtney: Misplaced on the team by Chris McLean to stir up some drama. Lindsay: Nice personality and problem solving skills. Mike: Nice personality and accessing his multiple personalities as powers except his evil multiple personality Mal (later subverted by his evil alter ego). Sam: Nice personality, video game words and power ups. Sierra: Slightly nice personality, but only cares about Cody. Zoey: Nice personality, archery skills and leadership. Total Drama All-Stars The team was formed in Heroes vs. Villains. Based on their performance in the previous seasons, Chris assigned Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra and Zoey onto the team, due to their "heroic" actions. Their first challenge required one person to drive a baby carriage to and from the cliff, where the remaining members dove into shark-infested waters to retrieve a key. They would then race to the eco-friendly McLean Spa Hotel to test if it opens the door. Courtney pushed Lindsay toward the carriage after the others couldn't decide who to pick. Lindsay soon proved to be a bad choice as she started falling behind the Villainous Vultures. The team was slowed down even more when Sierra jumped into the carriage, despite Courtney being already inside. As a result, Lindsay was so exhausted that Mike had to steer the carriage with a pole. The team gained an advantage when Scott refused to jump, thus wasting the Vultures' time. However, their last chance at victory failed when a returning Alejandro retrieved the correct key. The team chose to vote out Lindsay, due to costing them the challenge by steering the carriage poorly. In Evil Dread, the teams had to assemble a sculpture by finding its pieces on the beach. The process was further complicated by hidden booby traps. Zoey helped design a plan that would help the team find all their pieces faster than the Vultures. When the Vultures thought they had all their parts, it turned out they were missing one piece. This opened up the door for the Heroes to complete their sculpture. Just as Heather and Jo found the last piece, so did Zoey. In the end, Zoey launched the final part to their sculpture and it landed in place, allowing them to have their first win and a night at the McLean Spa-Hotel. Everyone except Sam, who said he'd go to exile due to his poor digging skills in the challenge. The Hamsters win their second challenge in Saving Private Leechball. During which, the Hamsters had to eliminate all the Vultures from the challenge by shooting them with leeches. Even though the Hamsters had a head start for winning the last challenge, the Vultures still managed to get the crate with paintball guns instead of slingshots. With Sam in poor condition from his trip to Boney Island, his teammates allowed him to rest in a cave, with Courtney staying with him. Meanwhile, Zoey, Cameron, and Mike all managed to shoot at least one of the Vultures. Zoey eliminated the last Vulture, Jo, ending it and winning it for her team. For using the other Hamsters as pawns and Sam as a human shield, Courtney was deemed unheroic by Chris. She was thereby forced to switch with Duncan, who did a heroic deed by sacrificing himself to protect his girlfriend. Cameron was the one to go to exile due to Sierra becoming a little too affectionate towards him. In Food Fright, the Hamsters warmly welcomed Duncan to the team with a party. At the challenge, the Hamsters had to eat an entire stack of pancakes and last throughout an obstacle course without vomiting. The team was losing to the Vultures until Sam decided to tag Zoey out, while Alejandro took Heather's place. Both of them finished the obstacle course, but Sam managed to get out first, making them win for the third time in a row. During the elimination ceremony, however, it was revealed that Sam technically didn't complete the challenge. He stuffed a few pieces of the pancakes in his pockets out of fear of having to return to exile. Therefore, the Hamsters lost and the Vultures were deemed the real winners. Sam and Sierra end up in the bottom two, unfortunately for him it lead to his downfall instead. In Moon Madness, the Hamsters had to make it to the other side of the island before the Vultures. As the challenge was in progression, the rare blue harvest moon would tamper with the wildlife. Mike was affected as well, switching to his evil alternate personality, Mal. The Hamsters spent a great deal of the challenge separated. Sierra continued to shower Cameron in unwanted affection, Mal engaged in severe mischief, and Duncan wandered off. All members did eventually come back together. The two teams came close in winning as the moon returned to normal - only Courtney, Gwen and Mike (having switched back to himself) remained behind. The girls took advantage of his confused state by crossing the finish line before him. At elimination, Cameron volunteered for the Flush of Shame due to Sierra constantly thinking he's Cody. Then, Chris revealed that the voted off competitor would not be eliminated, but sent to the other team. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, the two teams went on an egg hunt. During the challenge, the Vultures were in the lead over the Hamsters to the point of them only needing one more egg to win. With Heather racing with the final egg for the Vultures, Zoey and Mike were seen carrying an entire nest to significantly place the Hamsters ahead, as well as claim another victory. Heather threw the egg at the last second. However, Cameron's clumsy hands cost them the challenge, breaking it before it was returned to the basket. Neither him or Courtney were able to tame the mutant baby that hatched. Mike and Zoey, on the other hand, had no trouble with the nest. Their contribution placed the final score at 17-5. In Suckers Punched, the challenge involved everyone facing their worst fears in a boxing match. Zoey was excused due to obtaining the most eggs in the previous episode. Chris also automatically gave the Hamsters a point. Duncan and Sierra both managed to lose their match ups, while Mike, as Mal, managed to beat Cameron's fear, Izzy, and won another point. The Vultures, however, scored three points first when Courtney and Gwen tied and earned two points for the team. In the end, the Vultures got to vote someone off and they chose Sierra. The Hamsters then voted Alejandro to go to Boney Island for exile. In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Chris announced that the teams would be merging, dissolving the Hamsters and the Vultures. This left Duncan, Mike, and Zoey as the only members of this team to make it to the merge. Members Original members * Cameron * Courtney * Lindsay * Mike * Sam * Sierra * Zoey Additional members * Duncan Eliminations *Lindsay - 14th: She eventually became too tired to push the baby carriage, thus slowing them down in their effort to get back and forth between the beach and the Spa Hotel. *Sam - 11th: He stuffed a few pieces of the pancakes in his pockets out of fear of being sent back to Boney Island. As he did not complete the challenge properly and made his team forfeit, he was voted out. * Sierra - 9th: The Villainous Vultures had the deciding vote to eliminate someone, and they all voted for Sierra. *Duncan - 8th: He destroyed Chris's cottage in an effort to regain his "bad boy" image. Chris had him arrested for this, and he was therefore removed from the contest. *Cameron - 7th: He was injured severely so Chris removed him from the competition. (This happened after Chris moved him to the Villainous Vultures). *Mike - 1st/2nd: He took out the sword from the stone first, beating Zoey. Runner-up in Zoey's ending. * Zoey - 1st/2nd: She took out the sword from the stone first, beating Mike. Runner-up in Mike's ending. Trivia *Out of the group, Owen was the only main protagonist who was not on the team due to him not competing on Total Drama All-Stars. *A few of the Heroes knew about Mal's existence and were aware that he was the bigger threat: ** Duncan had a history with him he knew him when he was back in Juvie and Mal ran the place; he attempted to warn Zoey of him. ** Cameron discovered Mal at his elimination and realizes that his trust his been misplaced. ** Mike knows about his evil personality from juvie back in the past. ** Zoey was warned by Duncan, Alejandro and Scott about Mal. ** Gwen wasn't aware at him from first, in Episode 12 she started to suspect him when he followed her, while she was trying to find treasure and she interacted with him in the final episode, and was thrown on top of Cameron by Mal when she tried to hit him, but failed. ** Courtney was never aware about Mal, but she did get lured into a couple of his traps. He sabotaged the spinning machine that almost killed her in Episode 4, he strained her relationship with Scott when using Cameron as bait in Episode 9 and he exposed her chart before sabotaging her in Episode 11, which caused her elimination. ** Lindsay, Sam and Sierra were the only ones to not be aware of Mal's existence, due to them being eliminated beforehand. *** Lindsay is the only contestant from the original Total Drama ''cast ''on this team that wasn't involved in a team switch in her original seasons. **** She is also the only Hamster and one of two contestants to never set foot in the McLean Spa Hotel because she was first member voted off from the team. ***** The team has since disbanded due to the team merge. Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Teenagers Category:Dissolved Organization Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain